


Take my heart

by athenachan



Category: Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Io ti vedo Deimos, davvero!»<br/>«Tu vedi quello che vuoi vedere di me.» la voce diretta, bassa, ma chiara nonostante il suo tono fosse di solito flebile. Non era insicuro, lui non lo era mai, eppure appariva sempre così, probabilmente anche quella era una scelta di qualcun altro. «Non è vero. Io non ti vorrei diverso da ciò che sei, non lo farei mai!»<br/>Sorrise debolmente, l'altro ragazzo, scuotendo un poco il capo. «Lo faresti invece.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my heart

_**~pieces of soul~** _

  
Deimos era sfuggente, lo guardava raramente e gli parlava ancora meno; eppure, in quei brevi attimi in cui lo fissava, vi leggeva l'intenso sentimento che celava nel suo animo riservato. Era senz'altro bello prendere consapevolezza di essere apprezzato per ciò che era, ma lo era anche di più, essere considerato da qualcuno che sembrava non avere occhi che per qualcun altro.  
Helios sapeva quanto intensamente l'altro fighter stravedesse per Cain; glielo leggeva negli occhi grigi, nelle sue azioni, nel suo cercare continuamente la sua approvazione per qualsiasi cosa, ma d'altra parte Cain non faceva altro che ferirlo col suo comportamento oppressivo nei confronti del proprio navigator.  
«Deimos, ehi.» era un'abitudine che aveva preso col tempo, quella di salutarlo quando lo incrociava anche solo per caso, per i corridoi della Nave. Non otteneva mai risposta, se non uno sguardo significativo, che non faceva altro che rammentargli quanto successo mesi prima, quando erano stati minacciati dal pericolo del virus alieno. Aveva detto che era stato un  _ringraziamento_ , ma una parte di sé non credeva completamente a quella storia.  
Il modo arrendevole in cui si era offerto a lui nel deposito, seducendolo con le parole e con i gesti, cercando quasi una scusa per farsi desiderare e prendere... Beh, poteva essere indicativo circa i suoi reali sentimenti, i suoi desideri. Poco importava che continuasse a seguire Cain come una specie di cane da compagnia, o che guardasse Abel con quella punta di invidia palpabile, propria del suo sguardo sottile.  
Deimos, come sempre, lo fissò silenzioso per qualche secondo, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e procedere oltre, cercando di non guardarlo ulteriormente. Eppure quella volta, Helios allungò il braccio afferrandolo come lo aveva afferrato mesi prima per non farlo scappare lontano da sé, con quella sua aria cupa. «Aspetta solo un-»  
«Lasciami.» la voce flebile, ma profonda del ragazzo lo colpì: era da tanto, che non la sentiva, e di certo i pensieri, i ricordi, che gli attraversarono la mente non furono molto casti. Specie perché ricordava bene il modo in cui quella voce flebile e profonda, potesse diventare un po' più acuta e strozzata, se stimolato il suo possessore a dovere. «No.» “ _Questa volta no._ ” si disse internamente, stringendo la presa al polso del fighter e tirandolo verso di sé, trascinandolo quasi.  
«Che-»  
«Smettila di essere così...» mormorò, mentre gli teneva il polso contro il petto e lo fissava, uno sguardo un po' amareggiato in effetti, prima di lasciare uscire un sospiro. La verità era che si sentiva ferito, perché le cose non erano affatto cambiate tra loro, anzi, Deimos sembrava evitarlo più di prima, anche se era stato lui stesso a cercarlo, a volerlo, e questo Helios non poteva che recepirlo come un rifiuto.  
«Non sono Cain, Deimos. Se non fossi stato tu, non avrei mai accettato.»  
Glielo disse, malgrado fosse consapevole di essere l'unico a sentirsi in quel modo, nonostante tutto ciò non avrebbe di certo cambiato le cose, perché l'altro era troppo legato a Cain, per accorgersi di altro, per accorgersi dei suoi sentimenti, del suo essersi sentito prima attratto e poi innamorato inevitabilmente di lui. Deimos era così riservato, così poco appariscente, da sembrare una macchia sullo sfondo... Ma Helios si era accorto da subito della sua esistenza al fianco di Cain, del suo essere completamente devoto, di essersi fatto piccolo per necessità, di aver soffocato i suoi sentimenti, i suoi desideri, solo per plasmarsi secondo quelli del fighter di Abel.  
Era qualcosa di miserevole, umiliante e deprimente, triste, eppure Deimos sembrava, nonostante tutto, felice di essere quello che qualcun altro voleva, quando voleva, dove voleva. La sua personalità era forte, eppure aveva scelto arbitrariamente di sottostare a qualcuno che – visibilmente – non avrebbe mai avuto occhi solo per lui, per i suoi sacrifici, per la sua totale e assoluta fiducia.  
«Io ti vedo Deimos, davvero!»  
«Tu vedi quello che vuoi vedere di me.» la voce diretta, bassa, ma chiara nonostante il suo tono fosse di solito flebile. Non era insicuro, lui non lo era mai, eppure appariva sempre così, probabilmente anche quella era una scelta di qualcun altro. «Non è vero. Io non ti vorrei diverso da ciò che sei, non lo farei mai!»  
Sorrise debolmente, l'altro ragazzo, scuotendo un poco il capo. «Lo faresti invece.»  
Helios lo fissò, ne leggeva la sincerità sul viso, nella sua espressione apparentemente incolore, mentre lui rispondeva allo stesso identico modo, fissandolo intensamente.  
Teneva ancora saldamente il polso di Deimos tra le dita, contro il suo petto, mentre solo con quella presa cercava di trasmettergli i suoi sentimenti, il suo stato d'animo, quello che sentiva per lui, anche se non sapeva quanto potessero raggiungerlo davvero.  
«Io appartengo a Cain.»  
«Dammi una possibilità!» lo disse con una tale enfasi che quasi sovrastò la voce bassa dell'altro ragazzo, che nel parlare aveva distolto appena lo sguardo, come per non fargli capire che quelle parole, nonostante la sua convinzione, lo rendevano triste, anche se era felice di quello che stava facendo. E Helios era così convinto, nonostante tutto...  
«Lascia perdere.»  
L'altro ragazzo scosse energicamente la testa, quasi come fosse un ragazzino immaturo, per nulla soddisfatto di quelle sue parole; lo teneva ancora stretto, ancora a sé, ancora saldamente ancorato alla sua mano, al suo polso, alle sue dita. «Ti voglio!»  
«Hai già un navigator e poi io sono un fighter, come te.»  
«Cosa c'entra Selene con questo? Lui è il mio partner sul lavoro, non nella vita privata. Io voglio te come amante!»  
Deimos sospirò: non riusciva a capire? Non c'era niente di lui che potesse dargli, niente di diverso da ciò che gli aveva già offerto mesi prima. «Sarebbe solo sesso.» Helios assunse un'espressione ferita, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da lui e allentava brevemente la presa sul suo polso, prima di stringere nuovamente, stavolta facendogli quasi male. «Come tra te e Cain?»  
Stavolta, punto nel vivo, il fighter strattonò il proprio braccio, in modo da liberarsi dalla presa di Helios; sapeva di averlo ferito, ma anche lui aveva appena fatto lo stesso, denigrando i suoi sentimenti, quello che provava per lui, come se avesse potuto accontentarsi di un mero rapporto fisico. Lui voleva tutto.  
«Dovrei accontentarmi? Spiacente, non posso.» lo ammonì mentre, libero dalla sua morsa, Deimos si massaggiava debolmente il polso: c'erano i segni delle dita dell'altro, ma non faceva male, era solo un po' indolenzito. «Dovresti avere il coraggio di prendere ciò che vuoi, non aspettare sempre qualcosa che non succederà mai. Lo sai anche tu che-»  
«Io... Sono soddisfatto così.»  
Helios lasciò uscire una leggera risata, quasi di scherno, ma non troppo, né troppo derisoria, perché voleva bene a Deimos, perché ci teneva, perché... Semplicemente lo amava.  
«Non è vero, te lo dici perché non puoi pretendere di più, ma la verità è che vorresti che fosse solo tuo e invece non lo potrà mai essere.»  
«Lui mi vuole.»  
«Certo, perché gli apri le gambe quando il suo navigator non lo fa!» era cattivo da dire, era terribile da fare, ma davvero, teneva troppo a lui, per vederlo così infelice, per vedere come si distruggesse, come azzerasse la sua vita, il suo cuore, solo per raccogliere le briciole che gli erano concesse. Lo amava troppo per vederlo spasimare anche solo per una parola, uno sguardo, una carezza.  
«Non ti riguarda.» sibilò il ragazzo, lo sguardo assottigliato, carico di quel rammarico e quei sentimenti soffocati che, ancora, non riusciva ad abbandonare nonostante tutto.  
«Voglio solo che tu sia felice, Deimos. Ma ti vedo stare così male...»  
«Non posso darti qualcosa che non è più mio.»  
Ma la sua voce era flebile, sofferta, mentre si portava la mano al petto, stringendo la maglia all'altezza del cuore, senza dire più una parola, tenendo lo sguardo basso, perché non poteva guardarlo.  
Fece i pochi passi che lo separavano dall'altro fighter, arrivando col viso contro il suo collo, al suo orecchio. «Vorrà dire che lo ruberò.»  
Vide il brivido che scosse l'altro e sorrise appena, prima di allargare entrambe le braccia e afferrarlo per i fianchi, tirandolo debolmente verso di sé, in un abbraccio accennato, da cui Deimos si sarebbe potuto liberare, se solo avesse voluto.  
«Puoi condividermi così facilmente?»  
«Sarà solo momentaneo, sono sicuro che cadrai ai miei piedi molto presto.»  
L'altro fighter non fiatò, ma la leggera quanto flebile risata, gli fece capire che forse la sua spavalderia lo aveva almeno un po' fatto sorridere.  
  
«Puoi baciarmi se vuoi.»  
Si erano appartati quasi istantaneamente; o meglio Deimos lo aveva guardato e, sebbene una parte di sé gli stesse dicendo che non era il momento, che in fondo quel chiarimento poteva concludersi in quel modo, la parte attratta e assurdamente innamorata dell'altro lo indusse ad assecondare il desiderio che leggeva in quegli occhi chiari.  
Non c'era nessuno per i corridoi che portavano al deposito, proprio dove lo avevano fatto la prima volta e, di fatto, quando si ritrovarono entrambi dentro, l'altro non aveva esitato a fargli presente che poteva baciarlo prima di ogni altra cosa.  
Helios non si era di certo fatto pregare: aveva coperto facilmente la bocca del fighter con la propria, in un bacio dapprima accennato, semplicemente uno sfregarsi di labbra, per poi farsi spazio nella sua bocca e leccarne l'interno avidamente.  
Deimos lo aveva ricompensato con un mugolio, mentre gli si aggrappava sulle spalle, sollevando una delle gambe contro il suo fianco, in modo da poterlo tirare a sé facendo collidere i loro corpi - i loro bacini - dove i loro inguini cominciavano a reagire alla vicinanza reciproca.  
«De-Deimos...» lo chiamò, con la voce roca, quando si staccarono dal bacio. Era bello, Deimos, con gli occhi socchiusi, il viso appena arrossato e le labbra dischiuse, dove la bocca e i contorni della stessa erano bagnati delle loro salive. Era talmente eccitante, che se non ci avesse pensato, lo avrebbe sbattuto a terra e lo avrebbe preso con urgenza, solo per vederlo contorcersi e ansimare vittima del piacere.  
Non disse nulla l'altro, limitandosi a stringere maggiormente le braccia attorno al suo collo, sopra le sue spalle, mentre sporgeva il viso e sfregava il naso contro la sua guancia, solleticandolo con i capelli. Lo baciava sulla pelle, tanti piccoli baci, dati con urgenza, mentre si sfregava contro di lui, premendo i loro inguini assieme.  
Sentiva già la sua eccitazione contro di sé, che fremeva per essere considerata, mentre lui si godeva le attenzioni che l'altro gli dedicava al collo e alla guancia, all'orecchio. Era leggermente più basso di lui, ma arrivava benissimo alla sua altezza, senza alcuna fatica, inoltre si modellava splendidamente contro il suo corpo, vista la loro conformazione fisica simile.  
Fece scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena, in modo da arrivare agevolmente alle sue natiche, stringendole tra le dita e sentendo il compagno emettere un sospiro rumoroso contro il suo orecchio. Ci giocò un po', facendo scorrere il pollice tra i glutei; i pantaloni attillati che indossava gli aderivano con tale perfezione che quasi gli sembrava di toccarlo direttamente, sentendo ogni sua curva, premendo al centro, dove c'era ciò che anelava.  
«A-ah...»  
La voce bassa, ma leggermente più acuta del fighter lo eccitò, mentre sfregava due dita tra le sue natiche, sentendo il corpo di Deimos ritrarsi, irrigidirsi e rilassarsi in modo alterno contro di sé; sapeva che voleva di più, non solo attraverso i vestiti, non solo le sue mani, non solo i suoi baci e le sue carezze. Il suo sesso teso tirava a contatto con il proprio altrettanto duro, ancora sotto gli abiti, ancora trattenuti.  
Gli baciò l'incavo della spalla, dove la maglietta lasciava intravedere un po' di pelle, suggendola tra le labbra mentre con le mani risaliva sulla sua schiena, tirando su la maglia e la giacca. Deimos lasciò la presa sulle sue spalle solo per farsi togliere l'impiccio, per poi ritornargli addosso, ancora più voglioso di prima, con la pelle scoperta della schiena che rabbrividiva sotto le sue dita.  
Lo tirò verso il basso, in modo da potersi sdraiare a terra, mentre Deimos gli saliva addosso, a cavalcioni, con le ginocchia piegate e le mani che trafficavano per aiutarlo a togliersi i vestiti dal busto in su, lasciando a petto nudo pure lui.  
Da quella posizione vedeva bene il suo inguine, che teso tirava i pantaloni neri, attillati, facendone vedere chiaramente la forma e la durezza. Helios posò le mani sui glutei sodi dell'altro, tirandolo verso di sé, verso il suo viso, in modo da poter avere il suo sesso a portata di bocca. Vi posò le labbra aperte, sentendo un gemito basso nell'istante in cui lo avvolgeva da sopra la stoffa, mentre con le mani gli pizzicava le natiche scorrendo le dita tra di esse.  
Vide chiaramente Deimos portarsi una delle mani alla bocca, gli occhi socchiusi, liquidi, mentre cercava di trattenere i gemiti, sebbene il suo corpo si muovesse cercando di soddisfare entrambe le stimolazioni che stava sperimentando su di lui. Muoveva il bacino avanti e indietro, strisciando contro lo sterno di Helios, ansimando quando la bocca del suddetto lo stringeva di più o quando le dita puntavano contro il suo orifizio, che sentiva contrarsi, seppure non fosse ancora stato toccato direttamente.  
Quando l'altro fighter gli abbassò la lampo e l'intimo, aiutandosi con la mano libera in modo da far uscire la sua eccitazione allo scoperto, Deimos lasciò uscire un sospiro di sollievo, che tuttavia durò un istante, il tempo che l'altro impiegò a prendere il suo sesso tra le labbra per succhiarlo.  
Il suo corpo era scosso da brividi, mentre si spingeva verso la bocca di Helios e al tempo stesso verso le dita che lo stimolavano tra le natiche. Voleva essere toccato di più, sentiva il calore confluire sul suo viso, oltre che dove il fighter lo stava stimolando.  
Si issò quasi completamente verso la bocca dell'altro che, colto di sorpresa, trattenne il respiro, mentre Deimos si sfilava frettolosamente i pantaloni e l'intimo, prima di tornare seduto su di lui, muovendosi un poco, rabbrividendo per il calore che adesso sentiva ovunque.  
Helios sorrise malizioso, per quanto potesse mentre gli baciava il membro, prima di riaccoglierlo tra le labbra, per poi tornare con le dita a dedicarsi alle sue natiche, stavolta con entrambe le mani, in modo che con una potesse divaricarle e con le dita dell'altra potesse farsi spazio tra le stesse, premendo contro la sua apertura.  
«Iiih...» il gemito di Deimos non tardò ad arrivare, quando cominciò a stimolare quel punto; era umido, probabilmente per via del sudore che entrambi avevano sul corpo, sulle mani, ovunque. Sfilò il sesso dalla sua bocca, dandovi un'ultima lappata prima di issarsi con i gomiti in una posizione più paritaria, tirandosi su e arretrando, in modo da appoggiarsi contro una delle casse con la schiena.  
Il viso arrossato dell'altro gli stava di fronte, così come la sua mano, ancora con l'indice appoggiato sensualmente contro le labbra schiuse.  
Si leccò le labbra, Helios, prima di afferrargli il polso della suddetta mano e tirarlo verso il basso, in modo da poterlo baciare. Il sapore di Deimos era un po' amaro, ma non essendo venuto era stato sopportabile... E poi mescolato con le loro salive non era così male.  
Il suono del loro bacio, mentre il corpo dell'altro si cercava di muovere un poco contro il suo, dandosi una sorta di palliativo nell'attesa, lo catturava, tra l'eccitato e l'intenerito, prima di sfilare la lingua da dentro la bocca dell'altro fighter e sorridergli, nel vederlo completamente preso, con gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca semi-aperta, arrossata e umida.  
«Leccale...» sussurrò; non avrebbe dovuto in realtà, ma si sentiva in imbarazzo, mentre gli portava davanti alla bocca una delle mani, mentre l'altra ancora lo stimolava senza penetrarlo. Deimos le accolse come se non aspettasse altro, chiudendo gli occhi e passandovi la lingua rapida, ma attento ad inumidirle completamente, dall'indice fino al mignolo, per poi succhiare avidamente anche il pollice, fregando la lingua contro l'unghia corta del dito.  
Helios lo osservò rapito, sentendo l'erezione quasi aumentare in quegli istanti, mentre lo fissava intensamente, mentre vedeva la sua espressione di estatico piacere nel dedicarsi completamente alle sue dita, immaginando nella sua mente di infilargli tutt'altro che le suddette tra quelle labbra.  
Quando gli sembrò che potesse essere abbastanza, le sfilò, guardando come Deimos ne accompagnava appena l'uscita, lasciando uscire un sospiro. Helios tornò allora ai suoi glutei, ricominciando ad allargarli e stimolando nuovamente, premendo stavolta in modo da infilarne lentamente almeno la punta dell'indice al suo interno. Era morbido, bastava fare un po' di pressione ed ecco che ne avvolgeva il dito, mentre il corpo si irrigidiva e Deimos finiva per allungarsi verso di lui, poggiando il proprio peso sulle ginocchia divaricate su di lui, le braccia intorno alle sue spalle e il corpo che rimaneva sospeso, distante dal proprio in modo da agevolare la sua preparazione.  
Helios morse appena una guancia arrossata dell'altro, per poi baciare lo stesso punto, mentre con un secondo dito si faceva spazio e cominciava a muoverle alternativamente, una dentro e una fuori, col suono umido che si diffondeva nell'ambiente ad ogni tocco.  
Deimos tremava, probabilmente teso dal piacere visto il modo in cui il suo membro svettava, gocciolando su di lui. Con la mano libera si aprì i pantaloni, abbassandosi anche l'intimo per poter lasciare finalmente libera la propria eccitazione, che ormai gli doleva ad ogni sospiro dell'altro ragazzo, ad ogni suo fiato.  
Infilò un terzo dito, sentendo Deimos quasi guaire dalla sorpresa, ma non sembrava dolore, tanto che il suo respiro si era fatto ancora più pesante, i suoi gemiti bassi più acuti nonostante il tono flebile, che moriva contro la sua pelle, contro la bocca che continuava a baciarlo alternativamente.  
Mosse le dita in circolo per qualche momento, anche se era ben malleabile, morbido, accogliente, bollente. Era stretto, ma non abbastanza da fargli male, mentre sfilava le dita e Deimos emetteva un sospiro di sollievo e insoddisfazione.  
Helios gli diede un ultimo bacio, prima di farlo sdraiare con la schiena a terra, in modo che potesse sovrastarlo e sfregarsi tra le sue natiche. L'alto chiuse gli occhi, gemendo flebile, arrendevole mentre abbandonava le braccia sulla testa, tra i capelli scuri, la frangia scomposta, gli occhi liquidi che lo fissavano in attesa. Leggeva il desiderio, la sua voglia, mentre le gambe erano ancora più divaricate, il corpo inarcato verso di lui per agevolarlo.  
Lo osservò per qualche momento, godendosi la sua espressione di aspettativa, di attesa, mentre con una mano – quella che non lo sorreggeva – gli sfiorava la frangia scura, la guancia, il collo, il petto, scivolando giù dai fianchi, carezzandogli l'inguine bagnato e la coscia divaricata.  _Era così bello_ , così terribilmente perfetto, mentre gli si concedeva. Come poteva non volerlo? Come poteva  _Cain_ preferire qualcun altro a lui? A quella perfezione, quello sguardo ardente di desiderio e bramosia?  
Helios inspirò profondamente ad occhi chiusi, prima di riaprirli e fissarsi su quelli di Deimos, facendosi spazio dentro di lui, fino in fondo, con un ansimo roco, accompagnato da un mugolio da parte dell'altro.  
Non attese che qualche secondo, prima di cominciare a spingere, mentre Deimos gli faceva passare le gambe intorno ai fianchi, le braccia ancora abbandonate sul capo, l'espressione coinvolta, ma allo stesso tempo insondabile, mentre cominciava nuovamente a gemere a ritmo con le spinte, contorcendosi e muovendosi incontro a Helios che ansimava roco, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
Chiamava piano il suo nome, mentre Deimos rabbrividiva e chiudeva anch'esso gli occhi, serrandoli nel sentire come il proprio corpo venisse scosso dai brividi e dal piacere dell'amplesso, tanto che strinse le mani a pugno, cercando di trattenersi dal gridare perché nonostante tutto chiunque avrebbe potuto capire in quel caso, ciò che stava succedendo nel deposito.  
«Deimos... Deimos... D-mph...»  
La bocca di Helios venne coperta da quella dell'altro fighter, mentre si andava a stringere con le braccia sopra le sue spalle, cercando di tirarlo meglio a sé, con le gambe che mollavano un po' la presa, in modo che l'altro potesse spingersi con maggiore veemenza, ma anche con più libertà di azione rispetto a prima. Sapeva che non lo avrebbe lasciato, si fidava di lui, sapeva che non sarebbe scappato lasciandolo lì, in attesa di qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto ricercare da solo. Helios non era Cain, Helios lo aveva cercato, lo voleva... Voleva vedere lui, voleva lui, non cercava un appagamento momentaneo non...  
«H-He... lios...» la voce flebile, acuta, un richiamo strozzato, contro le sue labbra, mentre teneva gli occhi socchiusi e lo sentiva sprofondare più a fondo, dove non poté fare a meno di gemere in modo più alto, più acuto, sentendolo tutto, sentendo il suo corpo vibrare.  
Helios sorrise appena, perché lo aveva chiamato per nome, perché forse era un primo passo. Forse non significava granché, ma per lui era importante, per lui significava molto, tanto, forse troppo.  
«-engo.» sussurrò poi, quando sentì di non riuscire più a trattenersi, quando sentì che il suo corpo accaldato cominciava ad andare in fiamme. Deimos non disse niente, lo accolse con un ansimo, un singhiozzo, seguendolo qualche spinta dopo, schizzando su di sé e su di lui, scivolando a terra con un sospiro appagato.  
Helios lo seguì, addossandosi su di lui, il viso contro il suo petto, i pantaloni calati fino alle ginocchia insieme all'intimo e le braccia abbandonate, l'una a livello del viso, l'altra di fianco al corpo.  
Respirava irregolare, mentre sentiva l'odore dell'altro nelle narici, mentre riprendeva quel fiato perso fino a poco prima.  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma quando la mano di Deimos si infilò nella sua, non poté fare altro che stringerla forte, remore forse che aveva conquistato un pezzo del suo cuore.


End file.
